the_flashfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Diskussion:Reverse Flash/@comment-90.136.244.138-20150320063316/@comment-5167151-20150402101657
"oh man du bist ja'n ziemlich böser freak! reg dich dich nicht so auf wenn die armen leute hier versuchen sich ein bisschen auszutauschen.... voll peinlich. aber wenn es in der schule das fach FLASH gäbe, hast du ne 1! nimms nicht alles so ernst��" Ich bin kein böser Freak, wenn überhaupt bin ich ein Guter ;-) Ich hab auch lange nix gegen diese Kommentare wie hier gesagt, nur häuft sich das immer mehr und irgendwann platzt einem dann schonmal der Kragen, vor allem weil sich "die armen Leutschen" hier nicht damit begnügen hier sich bloß "ein bisschen auszutauschen" sondern auch mal schön die Artikel hier im Wiki entsprechend abändern. Hab selbst gerade erst wieder einen Beitrag gelöscht wo reingeschrieben wurde das Barrys Mutter vom Reverse Flash "und einem anderen superschnellen Schurken" umgebracht wurde, was eben einfach mal voll fett FALSCH ist! Und da es MICH zeit und Mühe kostet diese Fehler dann wieder richtig zu stellen ist meine Reaktion hier durchaus angebracht und mit nichten peinlich. Wenn überhaupt sind die jenigen peinlich, die zu blöd sind zu schnallen das Wells der Reverse Flash ist obwohl er in einer recht offensichtlichen Szene neben seiner Kostümvitrine in seinem Geheimraum steht und mit der Reverse Flash Stimme "Frohe Weihnachten" sagt.und erst ab Folge 14 in der der Reverse Flash vor General Eiling seine Maske abnimmt und das Gesicht von Wells zum Vorschein kommt sagen "ah ok JETZT ist alles klar" das war es auch nach der Szene mit dem Kostüm in der Vitrine schon, auch wenn immernoch ne Menge fragen offen bleiben, z.b. wie er es schaffte sich als Reverse Flash zu verprügeln usw. Und DA darf man schonmal so reagieren wie ich, denn das ist mir unverständlich. Das hat auch nichts damit zutun das ich wesendlich mehr über den Flash weiß oder ob man die Comics kennt oder nicht, das ist eine OFFENSICHTLICHE und nichtmal SUBTILE DIREKTE Enthüllung am ende von "Der Mann in Gelb" wie man es in anderen Serien dieser art meistens sogar wesendlich subtiler präsentiert bekommt oder sachen nur angedeutet werden. Das hat auch nichts damit zutun das einem dann logischerweise noch Fragen offen bleiben wie wie hat er sich dann selbst verprügelt oder was bezweckt er damit (sind übrigens auch noch nach Folge 14 offen, nachdem es ja "für alle Klar" ist weil da ja zusehen war wie Reverse Flash sich selbst demaskiert), das is klar und das geht auch mir so das ich da noch nicht alle details weiß. Aber wie man nach der Szene aus Folge 9 IMMERNOCH unsicher sein kann und erst ab der Szene aus Folge 14 sicher ist DAS kann will und werde ich nicht verstehen!!! Z.B. in "Gotham" is in einer Folge inder das Restaurant von Maroni von Räubern überfallen wird, indem der Pinguin als Tellerwäscher arbeitet und bei Maroni aufsteigt weil er einen Teil des Geldes retten konnte am Ende der Episode zu sehen wie der Pinguin GENAU diese Räuber besucht die ihr geklautes Geld zählen und diese mit mitgebrachtem Essen vergiftet. AUCH eine subtilere und übliche Erzählweise für soetwas. JEDER mit der Fähigkeit nachzudenken weiß dann das der Pinguin selbst die Räuber die Maronis Restaurant überfallen haben angeheuert hat um eben dieses zutun und sie deswegen tötet um die Zeugen zu beseitigen, damit Maroni nicht rausfindet das der Überfall vom Pinguin selber inszeniert wurde um in seiner Gunst aufzusteigen. Da werdet ihr alle vergeblich auf eine glasklare Szene warten inder der Pinguin selber sagt "jawoll ich wars, ich hab die Gangster angeheuert und dann umgebracht damit nicht rauskommt das das meine eigene Idee war" weil die Macher der Serie davon ausgehen das der Zuschauer soviel Grips besitzt um selber darauf zu kommen nachdem er diese Szene wo Pinguin die Männer vergiftet hat gesehen hat. ;-) Da ist es doch wohl nicht zuviel verlangt das gleiche bei einer ähnlichen Szene in der Flash Serie auch zu erwarten, vor allem wenn die Szene sogar noch deutlicher ist (im Vergleich zur Szene aus Gotham hätte man beim Flash lediglich das Kostüm des Reverse Flash im Hintergrund des Geheimraumes von Wells gesehen und nicht wie die Kamera DIREKT darauf zu fährt und Wells es anmacht wie einen Weihnachtsbaum plus am ende auch noch mit der verzerrten Stimme zu sprechen) Und da soll ich mich nicht drüber aufregen das es scheinbar Leute gibt und zwar mehr als nur einen, dem dieses extrem Fette Outing IMMERNOCH nicht aussagekräftig genug ist? Hallo? Mir war es schon viel zu deutlich ich hätte mir subtilere Szenen wie z.b. in Gotham gewünscht und mich kotzt es sogar etwas an das dieses plumte Outing sogar gleich ZWEIMAL vorkommt, da das auch auf kosten der Serie geht, da diese das eben viel zu plum amcht und mehr Klasse udn Qualität entwickeln würde, wenn sie feinfühliger an sowas ranngehen wie Gotham beispielsweise. Zum Glück läuft die restliche Enthüllung über den reverse Flashs chon deutlich besser ab, schön häppchenweise sod as sich das Gesamtbild schön stück für Stück dem Zuschauer offenbart und das auchnoch in Szenen in denen die Charaktere weiterentwickelt werden bzw die Geschichte vorangebracht wird und nicht in einer unnötigen Dopplung inder man nix erfährt was man theoretisch schon längst weiß (bzw WISSEN MÜSSTE ^^) Oh und ich hätte nicht nur im Fach Flash eine 1 sondern auch im Fach Batman, im Fach Superman, im Fach Green Lantern, Fach Wonder Woman, Fach Aquaman, Fach Justice League ganz allgemein in allem was das DC Universum angeht ;-)